Boredom Brings the Strangest Things
by RekkaYoku
Summary: What happens when you're stuck inside the palace on a rainy day with nothing to do but counting how many raindrops fall? A mysterious person appears, helping the suzaku shichiseishi become
1. A Rainy boring day Mysterious person app...

(Yay! It's fic time! As you may know, this is my first fic and I'm a little nervous on how people will take it. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! *Runs and hides behind a chair, waving a white flag* I surrender I surrender! *Stops* What in the world am I talking about!!!!??? All I want ya t' do is to enjoy my fic and hopefully...make some..nice comments...heh heh. So review! But make sure you don't flame me that much...aaah what the heck, flame me all ya want! *Puts on flammable clothing, pointing and laughing at you* HAHA! If you flame me I won't get hurt! *Sticks her tongue out* To our next order of business. No I do now own any of the characters you see here except Salaru, and no I do not own the Rhubix Cube or Monopoly...but enjoy my fic! ^^)

Ghostly nimbostratus clouds shrouded the city of Konan, rain pouring out of them. Everything around the area was saturated, and all in all....wet. Rain splattered against the windowsills of the palace. In boredom, everyone started watching the little droplets fall onto the ground. "That's 8,201 raindrops...oh wait, now it's 8,302...." Chimed Chiriko.

"You're still keeping count? I gave up at 3,201" Nuriko stated.

"I just lost my count!!!!" Chiriko wailed, then started to cry.

"It's not the worst thing that could happen, no da." Chichiri patted Chiriko's back reassuringly.

"So...if I have 15 buckets of fresh rain water, then I can pour them in smaller bottles, which would probably equal 30 bottles. I can charge a bottle for one gold ryo, then....." Tamahome talks to himself, while trying to calculate the money in his head, his eyes lighting up when he thought of the profit he'd make selling water in places where it's scarce.

"Wait wait....those buckets of water outside were yours??" Tasuki asked him.

"Yeah......why do you ask?" Tamahome asked, finally getting back into the real world.

"....Oops...."

"What does that mean!" He glared at the flame haired bandit.

"It was jus' layin' there so I....dumped it out. I also needed da buckets too." Tamahome became enraged and got up from his position on the chair and started to strangle Tasuki.

"YOU WHAT!!??"

"Take...it....easy....it...doesn't...look...like...da....rains...gonna...stop....anytime soon!" Tasuki shouted out whilst struggling to breathe, until finally he unsheathed his tessen and whacked him on the head with it. Tamahome stopped and fell headlong onto the floor. Tasuki regained his breath then pointed it at him. "REKKA SHINEN!!!" Flames spurt out of the tessen as they engulf Tamahome, turning him into a scorched person. 

"Tasuki, you have to stop flaming Tamahome, no da." Chichiri added on. "Mitsukake can't keep on healing him, na no da" Tamahome was still sprawled across the floor, arm twitching, but not regaining the strength to get up anytime soon.

"I am...so beautiful" Hotohori grins as he looks at himself in the mirror. Everyone sweatdrops. Hotohori looks at them, seeing their shocked expressions and smiled. "I am so beautiful that it leaves everyone speechless."

"Not this again, no da." Chichiri groans. "We had to hear this all throughout sitting here and looking at the rain, no da."

"I'm so fuckin' bored!" Tasuki stated after a few peaceful moments of silence, while all of the others glared at him.

"Don't you think we're bored too!!?" Nuriko yelled. "I mean, we're counting raindrops for heaven's sake! Do you think that's entertaining!?"

"Well it actually keeps your mind focused an-"

"Other than Chiriko." Nuriko interrupts. Everyone else shakes their head.

"Well I'm not gonna sit 'ere an' wait fo' da day t' pass me by!" Tasuki shouted. "I'm gonna make somethin' of it!"

"Have fun...." All of the others manage to say and look away.

"An' you're jus' gonna sit there like a bunch o' fuckin' partypoopers!!??" The bandit turned to face them.

"Well what else is there to do, no da? It's raining anyway, no da." Just before Tasuki could answer that, a blinding white light appeared in front of them, taking the shape of someone in a dress. The white light dissipated and left a young girl, looking about 15 years old, with a red dress and brunette hair. Everyone else just stared at her, while she looked upon them nervously.

"Well!!!?? Aren't you gonna say somethin' or am I just standing here to be looked at!!!??" Everyone blinked.

"Well, it's not everyday that a girl just appears before you, no da." Chichiri finally managed to say from the shock of everyone else.

"Actually....this is quite normal for us." Hotohori stated.

"Oh, where are my manners!!?? I should've just knocked! Gomen ne sai....My name is Salaruoplagalaeiopanaglenwaeiglanavapalengoturiamasiferalita...." Ten minutes elapsed. "...But you can just call me Salaru." All of the seishi, including Tamahome who just got up from the flames of Tasuki's tessen just stared, until Chichiri yet again broke the silence.

"How can you live with such a long name, no da?"

"Oh that. That's not even my full name." Everyone falls.

"Who's da fucked up moron who would wanna name their kid somethin' so impossible t' remember!!!??" Tasuki protested.

"My parents always wanted to have fun with names. As a matter of fact they're still writing it down in the records." Tasuki then spoke up again.

"Fun!!?? Ya call writin' your name down fun!!!?? I gotta say they're a bunch o' shitheads!" Salaru shrugs.

"They're ok....." There was a few more minutes of silence until then Salaru slapped her head and spoke again. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't tell ya the purpose that I'm here. All of you are bored, ne?" They all nod. "Well I'm here to rid you of your boredom! I'm the Fun Goddess!" They all blink.

"The Goddess of Fun?" Chiriko says, looking at her strangely. "I know my mythology and there isn't such thing as a Goddess of Fun. It's obsolete."

"Maybe they didn't write it in the records. Damned Gods, they don't know what they're doing. Never leave a job to a man. They can't handle it!" Everyone glares at her. "I didn't mean that litterly.....I meant...GODS, not males..." Another spring of silence passes by until she yells at them. "Sheesh! You're a boring bunch of people! Aren't you going to say anything!?? Don't ya wanna be cured of your boredom!?!?"

"But what will we do, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I have a whole bunch of fun right here!" Salaru smiles. 

"Like what?" Nuriko asks.

"Just name it!" Salaru grinned.

"If we knew what t' do we'd be doin' somethin' right now!!" Tasuki yelled at her.

"Ok ok...sorry. A little hot-headed are we?" Salaru winked at Tasuki while he sneered at her. 

"Tasuki, this is no way to treat a goddess, no da." Chichiri looks to him.

"Oh it's alright. People just never take the Godess of Fun seriously." She crosses her arms and looks the other way. "They just walk all over me, thinking it's a stupid thing."

"If you were are da Goddess of Fun an ya say that no one takes ya seriously, isn't that jus' cancelin' each other out?" Tasuki ponders. 'If ya take fun seriously it would be borin' again! So you don't know what da fuck you're talkin' 'bout!"

"Maybe you're right." Salaru nods, thinking about it. Tasuki sneers again. This girl was just hard to anger. "Well lets have some fun!" Salaru perked up, grinning at everyone. She waved her arms around and a cubed box appeared in them, smaller square tiles of different colors scattered around it. "This is a Rhubix Cube." Salaru says proudly. "Some say that this is impossible to do. Others think it's easy. What you have to do is get the same color in the vertical columns. You turn the box like so." She starts twisting it, the top row rotating. "And you fumble around with it, and if ya spend some time with it, the finished product will look like this." She waves her hands again and the same box appears, but with all of the same colors in the columns. "This can entertain you for hours. Why don't you try now?" She hands over the mixed up Rhubix Cube to Chiriko, whilst he examines it and looks at it while the others stare at it as well.

"It's jus' a fucked up box!" Tasuki yells.

"It seems very interesting." Chiriko turns it over a few times, then starts twisting the top row while everyone crowds around him and watches.

Two hours pass and the FY gang still watches Chiriko try to solve the Rhubix cube, until they start to get bored again and look towards Salaru.

"That was sure FUN." Tasuki said sarcastically. "You're not livin' up t' your name!"

"Oh...the Rhubix Cube was just for Chiriko." Salaru closes her eyes, doing a cheerful looking grin. "But it seemed that the rest of you were so into watching Chiriko figure it out that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Ya ya but do ya have anythin' ELSE!!??" Tasuki glared.

"Well, there's Monopoly." Salaru said simply.

"An' what da hell is dat!??" Tasuki yelled.

"Now...if I move this here would it...NO! That's the wrong place. How do I undo this!??" Chiriko says frantically while trying to find the solution to the cube. Tasuki started to get impatient and grabbed the cube from his hand.

"Gimme that!" He looked at the cube, about ready to ditch it until he stared at it for a second, then started moving the pieces around himself.

"See? It's addictive!" Salaru said.

"Shut up!" Tasuki yelled at her whilst trying to figure it out.

Fifteen minutes elapsed while Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Mistukake watched him figuring out the puzzle. Tasuki turned the cube one last time, then his expression held boredom. "That's it?" Tasuki looks at the finished product, expecting something to happen when it's completed, then throws it from in back of him, knocking Tamahome in the head.

"You.....WHAT!??" Salaru looks to Tasuki, then the cube and grinned. "You did! You're a genius! Even the most intelligent people can't get that! And you got it in fifteen minutes!"

"Gggennius!??" Tasuki stuttered. "You're sayin' that I'm smarter than Chiriko!??" Everyone turned pale and looked to Tasuki.

"Impossible! Tasuki's an idiot!" Nuriko shouted out from nearby, still not believing it.

"Watch it gay-boy!" Tasuki snarled.

"I can't believe....he got it, in fifteen minutes."

"But that can't be....I'm the intelligent one. I'm the one who's seishi power is wisdom and intelligence. That can't be! He got it before me!" Chiriko's eyes welled up with tears as he started to cry.

"Don't worry Chiriko, no da." Chichiri comforted him reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean, Tasuki's so stupid that it was probably easy for him." Tamahome chimed, rubbing the area on his head where he got hit by the cube.

"WHAT exactly are ya sayin'!!!??" Tasuki spat, glaring at Tamahome, clenching his fists.

"Ok...ok...I'm breaking up this fight!" Salaru barged between the two. "We're supposed to have fun!" Tamahome and Tasuki glared at her. "I know! We can play Monopoly! It can entertain you for hours and more than one person can play!" She grinned and the Monopoly board appeared in her hand.

After Chiriko calmed down a little he joined the others, all baffled expressions written on their facades as they all stared at the board.

(Ok..I know it ended kinda...blah and it was kinda short but it was my first chapter and not a lot of stuff happens. I'll try to make the second chapter longer, when they finally play...bum bum buh...Monopoly!!! Stay tuned for the next Chapter of "Boredom Brings The Strangest Things"Chapter 2: Tamahome! Give up the money already!" --and please review, it encourages me to be more stupidly insane with my work. And if you have any other ideas as of what to happen for the fic, feel free. I love hearing new ideas... ^^)


	2. Tamahome! Give up the money already!

Chapter 2: Tamahome! Give up the Money Already!

(YAY! Second chapter! *Throws confetti* WHOHOO!!! This chapters mostly about Tamahome, and his experience playing with......MONOPOLY!!! Bum bum buh... What a scary thought. And yet again I say...I do NOT own any of the characters here except Salaru....and I do NOT own Monopoly...*Thinks* Maybe I gotta make a song about this so I won't get bored...)

Salaru looked to all of the others, showing them the board. "This is the Monopoly board." In her other hand the rest of the items appear. "These are the rules. In order to play, you HAVE to read them or you'll be lost." Tasuki grabs the piece of paper from her hands and glances at it.

"Fffffeeeao---rr--ssttt. Ruu....Trakkkee..." Tasuki attempts to read the instructions while everyone cringes and Salaru is forced to grab it out of his hands. 

"Let me explain it to you first."

"This sounds like a fun game." Said Nuriko, after hearing her explain the rules.

"We...we get money!!??" Tamahome grinned widely.

"Well...yeah. You get money but-" Salaru was cut off by Tamahome rejoycing.

"LETS PLAY THIS GAME!!!"

Everyone sat around the board while Salaru set up everything. "Ok. First, someone has to be the banker." Tamahome's eyes light up. 

"The....banker!!??"

"I wouldn't trust Tama at ALL! He'd keep it all fer himself!" Tasuki protested.

"I would NEVER do such a thing!" Tamahome glared at him. "What do you take me for!?? A bandit??" Tasuki gave him a death glare as he unsheathed his tessen.

"No fighting when we're playing Monopoly!!" Salaru yelled. 

"I'll be the banker." Chiriko volunteered.

"Yeah! Chiriko will be good at it! He's good at counting!" Nuriko agreed.

"So it has been written, so shall it be done!" Salaru declared it. Everyone looked at her strangely. "For dramatic effect. You all understand right??" Silence filled the room, until Tamahome spoke. 

"So, about this game...." Everyone then started excitingly talking all at once, Tamahome's sentence not making it through all of the others.

"Lets start this already!!" Tasuki angrily said above all of the other noises.

"Alright! Chiriko, distribute the money!" Salaru shouted to him. Chiriko did as she told and started giving distributing the money. First in 500's, then 100's, 50's, 20's, 10's, and 1's. Tamahome glomped all of the money, hugging it and counting it for himself.

"This is the best game ever! You get money!!!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Tamahome, this isn't-" Chichiri was interrupted by Tamahome shouting out.

"And when you pass Go you get 200 more!?!?"

"Shut up already Tamahome! Get over it! We get money!" Tasuki's expression was obviously annoyed. After a few minutes of singing, acting all chibi, and recounting his money again, everyone started to ignore Tamahome and looked to Salaru.

"What now, no da?" Chichiri asked. "Someone rolls, no da?"

"Yes. You roll and see who gets the highest. Whoever has the highest number rolls first." Everyone started rolling, all having their number until they all looked to Tamahome.

"Tamahome.....?" They all said persistently, waiting for him to roll. He finally looks up from his dream world.

"What?? We're getting more money!??"

"You'll get more money if we actually start da game!!!!" Tasuki's anger rang throughout.

"Ok!" He rolls the dice, rolling a 10.

"Tamahome goes first!" Salaru announced. "He got the highest score!"

"Yay!" Tamahome's happy chibi grin still showed on his face and he rolled. "I'm going to get some money!!!!!" Tasuki restrained himself from whacking him on the head with his tessen right then and there, but Salaru kept on giving him looks so he sighed and instead yelled at Tamahome.

"Hurry it up already dammit!!" After staring at the dice for a moment, he rolled them.

"A five!" He starts moving his piece from the Go board, and it lands. "Income Tax. Pay 75 dollars!??"

"Yes. You take 75 from your money and place it in the center of the board." Salaru said thoughtfully.

"I have to...GIVE IT UP!?? BUT I JUST GOT IT!! I'M KEEPING IT! I DON'T HAVE TO GIVE IT AWAY!" Tamahome protested, holding on to it.

"It's part of the rules!" Salaru's voice rose a little.

"If you're the fun goddess you'd want me to have fun! So you wouldn't take away my money!"

"Dammit Tamahome, it's not even real!!" Tasuki yelled at him.

"What do you know!??" Tamahome yelled back at Tasuki.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Salaru shook her head in disapproval while the others glanced at Tamahome.

"GIMME DA MONEY! IF YOU CAN'T PUT IT DOWN I WILL!" Tasuki attempted to grab it away from Tamahome but he guarded it with his life, holding the money in death grip.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Tamahome! Give up the money already!!!!" Nuriko yelled from across the board, now trying to pry it out of Tamahome's hands.

"It's going to rip if someone doesn't let go!" Mitsukake says in the background, the silent healer finally speaking up after all this time.

"I'm going to have to do this..." Salaru says, getting up and waving her arms, Tamahome's money vanishing completely.

"I'm never letting go!!!" Tamahome wailed, until he looked down and it was gone. "It's.....GONE!!!!! NOOOO!!!! MY BELOVED!!!!!"

"Wait'll Miaka hears this." Nuriko nudges Chichiri as he watches.

"Now...if you can't give up the money, then don't play this game at all!" Salaru's voice rose. "Even the Fun Goddess has its boundaries. If it was real I could see, but if I give the money back to you, will you listen?" After a moment of silence, Tamahome nodded. "Good." She waves her arms around again and Tamahome's money appears back. "Now, give up the 75 dollars like they want you to." Tamahome reluctantly took out 75 dollars from the pile and placed it in the center of the board hesitantly, cringing the whole way. Everyone watched in awe.

"Finally we can get this game started, no da." Chichiri's turn was next, then Tasuki's, Nuriko's, Mitsukake's, Hotohori's, and Chiriko's. 

When it got back to Tamahome's turn again everyone groaned. They didn't want a repeat of what was going to go on. "Seven...." He goes 7 paces until he lands on Reading Railroad. "It's 150 dollars!!!???" Salaru barged in.

"Well, you don't have to buy it, but if you want to win and even have a chance in the game it's good to buy things, then if you know what you're doing you can make a big profit later. To spend money is to make money." She says with a grin on her face. Tamahome thought about that after a while, then grinned. 

"Ok! I'll buy it!" He gives the money to Chiriko and gets his Reading Railroad.

After about a hour playing it the results were as follows. Tamahome had officially lost it. "HAHAHAHHA!! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO MY SUPERIOR MONOPOLY PLAYING!!!"

"Take it easy Tamahome, no da. All you did was buy all of the Railroads and win the money in the center of the board, no da. Techniqually Chiriko is beating you, na no da." Chichiri filled him in.

"He will not after this move!!!" Laughed Tamahome as he rolled and went down 5 spaces on the board. "Go to Jail...."

"HAHAHAHHAHAH!" Tasuki pointed and laughed. "So that's your 'superior Monopoly playin'!??"

"But I didn't do anything!!!!! I'm innocent!!! They're sending me to jail!!?? HOW COULD THEY!??"

"Tamahome, please snap out of it," Nuriko tried to say as kindly as possible. "you're scaring Chiriko." Chiriko was in the background, gripping onto Mitsukake burying his head in his chest.

"Please Tamahome" Salaru says unimpressed. "it's only a game. Just go to jail, and if you roll a double then you can get out of it."

"Oh, is da Fun Godess startin' t' lose it a little??" Tasuki laughs in the background. In Salaru's subconscious she wrote herself a mental note. "_Note to self: please strangle Tasuki before the day is out."_

As the endless insanity of the Monopoly game commenced, Tamahome was still in "jail", wailing about it, rolling the dice and not succeeding in getting the doubles. The others were very close to strangling Tamahome or hitting him on the head with the Monopoly board but something kept telling them that they shouldn't.

"Not again!! Why!!?? Why must I be punished!??" Tamahome started pleading, waiting for some answer to go hit him on the head, and it did as metal fan met head.

"I had enough of your fuckin' complainin' already!" Tasuki looked at him angrily, about to whack him on the head again with his tessen.

"This is not working out!" Salaru started to get very angry, until she waved her arms in a spell, silencing Tamahome so whatever he said would not be heard. Tamahome started opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stopped, then yelled louder, stomping his feet and yelling some more, but no one heard him. Tasuki was in hysterics.

"HAHAHAH!! Tama's on mute!!!"

"Now we can finally continue the game!" Hotohori said in a slightly annoyed tone as he rolled.

And yet the game rolled on, much smoothly with muted Tamahome , and now and then Tasuki taunted him a few times until Salaru told him to quit it. "My turn now!" Tasuki managed a fanged grin as he rolled and started going 4 paces. "Go to jail!?? KUSO!!!" 

"Uh-oh," Nuriko looks to Tasuki's mini tantrum. "not him now."

"The game is very corrupted, no da." Chichiri concluded as he watched Tamahome trying his best to be heard, from making scary evil demonic faces to kicking bottles that he wrote the name "Salaru" on to show him that that's what he'd do to her if she didn't release him from the muting. Chichiri then looked on the other side to Tasuki who unsheathed his tessen and pointed it to the board. "Tasuki, no!!!" Chichiri yelled but it was too late. Everyone had to evacuate the board as the words escaped his mouth.

"REKKA SHINEN!!!!" Flames whirl out of the tessen as the board and everything surrounding it was flamed, including Tamahome, who failed to get up with everyone else.

"No more!" Salaru yelled. "They cross the line of fun ness, they must be punished!!" Tamahome and Tasuki stopped and looked towards her, nervous looks on their faces. "I will........" The two awaited for their punishment.....

(Yup I know, cliffhanger, hehehe, oh well. I didn't know I was going to do a lot of Tamahome bashing and for those Tamahome fans out there, gomen ne.I don't hate Tamahome, I actually like him ^^ Of course Tasuki is better anyway....*Wide evil grin*. But anyway, enough of that. Stay tuned for the second chapter, which I am very undecided on at this moment for the next game that they're going to play. But I have my ideas. If you have any, don't be afraid to give them to me, I don't bite.......yet....*Evil laugh* But really, tell me what ya think....and remember, reviews will encourage me to be more stupidly insane with my work so keep on sendin' 'em! And remember, if you flame me, I still have my suit on so, pleh!)


End file.
